


Trapped like a Fly

by LukeDoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, King's Row (Overwatch), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, London, Porn, Shower Sex, Tea, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeDoe/pseuds/LukeDoe
Summary: Some Nights are just not like others.In this short story Lena and Amelie will meet each other for the first time. Discovering there strange tension between them and maybe have some tea while they at it. we will see.





	Trapped like a Fly

It was a normal rainy British night in kings row. Metallic klicks accompanied the rhythmic  drops of rain on her skin. The key fitted the lock a short klick and the door to her small apartment fall open.

 

The apartment was just big enough for her, not that she needed much or kept much belongings to store but i was something to call home. It's just don't felt like it.

 

 She dropped the groceries on the table , flipped off her wet shoes followed by the drenched  trench coat careless on the floor. It was one of the nights were the loneliness was just unbearable.

 

Switching on the Television , not for the show nor entertainment simply just for the noise pushing away the silence .

 

Hasty steps trough the streets , jumping from puddle to puddle. Behind her the sirens in the cold rainy night. Holding tight to her backpack , the cans inside metallic dashing against each other.

 

Sharp turn left , then right she rushed trough the streets the sirens growing louder. Her hoodie now dark blue , soaked in the rain weighting  her down , leaving her sliding on the wet ground. Faster and Faster she ran trough the night until her feet ached and her lungs burned she kept pushing herself reaching the suburbs.

 

The sirens catching up , surrounding her. A sharp turn at the corner and down to the subway.

She froze. The crossroad was illuminated by red and blue light. Radio shattering.

,,Bump ,, Bump ,, Bump,, her heart rate spiked , Adrenalin flushing her system she panicked.

Trowing her backpack of the porch on to the Balcony. Climbing up the fire escape. The rain kept pushing down on her , making every  step a wager. Thunder cracked, lighting blurred her vision. Her hands failed the Handel,  she slipped.

 

 

Gently lifting the teacup, holding it to feel the warmth  of the cup against her cold slender fingers.

Outside the rain poured merciless against the window flooding her small balcony. Thunder and lightning dancing over the night sky she held  her breath admiring the dance , pushing the window open she soaked in the cold air.

 

A bright flash followed by a heavy hit pushed her down to the ground something fell on her. Forcing the teacup out of her hand and the air out of her lungs.

 

 ,, Merde,,  pushing it off her , sitting on the flooded balcony pulling her legs to her chest staring at the black blue hoodie, the tight leggings covering her slender legs. Her firm Butt hugged by the colorful leggings like a second skin.

 

Slowly reaching out , removing the hood revealing a young woman mid twenties she guessed , short spiky brown hear , glowing skin and beautiful swung lips. She pushed herself forward , slightly opening her mouth fixated on her , a wave of heat rushed over her ,leaving her body trembling.

 

Light, thunder, sirens , like a trance she stared at the young girl on her Balcony admiring her stature.

Time went on till she gather herself enough to reach out , her slender fingers slipped under the hoodie around her neck , she was warm , condensing in the rain , slowly pulsing under her fingers she was breathing.

 

 

Arching her back , gathering herself , she opened her eyes. Memories flashing around her. The street , sirens , the rain. She remembered she was falling , Adrenalin flushing through her, she sat up straight , dizziness surrounding her. The rain had stopped , she felt warm , something soft under her. Her vision cleared. She was in a living room , small television in front , red carpet with tasteful black chairs and a gray couche. Where was she ?. Her heart rate spiked , touching her Chest no Hoodie , just her Top.

 it was missing , jumping up the dizziness got her to her knees. There it was the chronoacelerator slightly blue blinking in front  of her. Just the small one less charges less power but much smaller case. Touching her Anker , feeling the cold metal tube in her chest. It was the only thing keeping her in this time. She felt naked without the case , vulnerable, angry

 

A shadow stepped in her sight, Long Blue Hair , piercing yellow eyes , high cheekbones and a cold smile to die for , she froze in sight. She was just wearing a towel, her yellow eyes lightening up in the dark room.

 

Heart racing , she panicked , jumping up straight at the long slender woman , nailing her against the wall. ,, you had no right to take it from me ! ,, she screamed fear in her eyes.  ,, it belongs to me i need it ,, she admitted not entirely willingly. Forcing the other woman against the wall , the towel became undone , falling to the ground. Her skin was tight over her perfectly swung collarbones leading to two round breast , standing with piercing nipples between them.

 

The wall felt cold against her back , heat rushing trough her as she got grabbed , arousingly she trembled , time felt like slowing down she admired her lips , her force , her emotions.

Overwhelming , building a pressure in her chest she reached in front pressing her lips on that of the other woman. Feeling the confusion , the tension , the sweet taste of a stranger on her lips.

 

Lightning cracked , silence , confusion. Heavy breathing as they apart. ,, Oi, that ...that was....,,

 

,,Amelie,, Interrupted the other women rudely. as she turned and left for the shower.

 

She quivered between the cold air and her rising heat , pressing her dizziness. ,, Oi , wait for me !,,

Pushing open the Door the the bath. A warm steam cloud welcomed her. Amelie was taking a shower , her arms entangled in her hair leaving her breast jumping with every movement. The hot water pearling from her skin running down her endless legs.

 

,,Tr... a... Lena ,, she stumbled,, no reaction so far , she stepped in the room , closing the door the warm air surrounding her , reminding her of her drenched state , the naked women looked up. Meeting her eyes ,, join me Chérie,, pushing back the shower curtain.

 

Lena shivered , not from the cold nor the hard days work coming to her but the silhouette in front of her covered in thick steam waiting for her. She was lost. Undressing , flunking her clothes to the Ground , leaving bra and panties on the shower rug she stepped in the shower.

 

The Hot stream washed over her, liberating her from all doubts , filling her with comfort. A cool touch around her waist , sliding over her stomach , a colder second body joining her in the stream of liquid comfort pressing on to her, reminding her of the present. Lips finding hers, gently pressing then sucking. Lena opened her mouth welcoming her tongue. Her own hands began to wander down the soft skin on the back , down over her ass , touching it firm muscle pulling her closer to herself.  ,, showering with a stranger how naughty ,, Amelie whisper in her ear , slipping her hands down between her legs , opening them slightly letting the hot water reach her.

 

Lena moaned under her touch , burning  form the inside she held close to her. Arching for her next move ,, Oi , that's not fair ,, she whispered over the countless drop of water pouring down on them. Her Hands embarking around Amelie's upper leg lifting it up to rest on her waist revealing her shaved ,folded slightly opened.

 

Amelie smiled , her ice cold minimalistic smile , reaching under Lena , slipping two fingers in her , rewarding her boldness with a Moan she continued, slight movements , first circles , around her circling deeper and deeper bringing her to shiver clinging tight on to her. Then fast , deeper sliding inside her wet gap, moving in and out just enough to make her feel it , leaving her hoping for more. Her lips kissing down Lena's neck , bitting the side sucking it gently as she pushed forward , bigger circles , deeper , lower up and down , matching her moaning , listening to her heartbeat as she builds up pressure then with a swift slip bending her fingers inside  her pressuring her inner wall. she pushed her over the edge.

 

Lena screamed , grabbing her tightly pressing against her as her body erupted in pleasure. Like a shock it send her over, filling her with warm after glow , flushing her reason and caution away.

 

Silence again , just Amelie and Her in the shower the water slowly draining. Looking down on her she felt her heart beating , jumping up a beat.

 

Offering a towel , Amelie stepped out of the bath , covering herself in a light blue bathrobe.

 

,, i will make tea , see me when you feel like it , Lena ,,

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, how are you doing ?  
> short disclaimer,  
> this is a stand alone short story.  
> haven´t decided if or when i will go on with it.  
> If you feel i could do better let me know , i´m still learning  
> much obliged  
> see you soon


End file.
